Snow Bound (The Iron Prince)
|fullname = Snow Bound |title = Newbie! (Given by Xavia) |race = Unicorn |sex = Male |faction = Stable 114 |family = Green Mist (Earth Pony Mother) Black Hammer (Unicorn Father) |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Jade Green |mane = Reddish Brown |coat = Gray |cutie mark = Yin-Yang Snowflake|alias = Xentomi Gamachi (virtual reality name)|statuscurrent = }} Snow Bound "Xentomi" is a player character protagonist in the Fallout Equestria tabletop RPG campaign The Iron Prince. History Background Xentomi was a former resident of Stable 114, where he was used as some sort of battery and living most of his life in a virtual pre-war town. The purpose of this stable was to keep its residents in a computer simulation, protecting their innocence from the harsh wastelands of post-apocalyptic Equestria. It was 21 years later, that Xentomi would be awakened by a mare named Gidget Wrench to help her on a quest to find the Iron Prince, though through unconventional means of threats with bombs attached to the party's PipBucks. Since then, Xentomi has gotten into some awkward social situations, leading him to be disliked by Ditzy, who he is desperately trying to make amends with, but sadly is blocked due to some issues with zombies and no proof of zombies destroying the building his party and himself tried desperately to defend... The Iron Prince Xentomi now travels with his companions still, and with his assistant Xavia (Though it seems she is giving him more lessons than him teaching her). He goes along with the party's quest to disable the Iron Prince. Although the quest is forced by the fact that Gidget Wrench equipped the explosive black plug onto his PipBuck, he reveals that he would have accepted the quest anyway for the good of Equestria. In sidequest scenarios, he helped with the Muffin King and stopped a Genocide of the ghouls with the help of Cookie Cake in Sheet Rock! At one point, Xentomi comtemplated ridding himself of the black plug without tampering with the PipBuck by dismembering his own leg. However, he lacked the materials and equipment to replace it with a synthetic one, so he didn't follow through. Legion of Gold At the beginning of the Legion of Gold campaign, Snowbound had settled down with his wife Berry Slice in Boiler Junction. There, they raised their daughter, Floral Blossom, and trained her to become an exceptional mechanic. During the adventure, he remained in Boiler Junction with Berry Slice and helped defend the town from the Legion of Gold. Traits Appearance Xentomi is a medium sized Unicorn, sporting his gray coat and his reddish brown mane. He is pretty lean, sporting a beard on his chin, which weirdly nopony ever compliments or says anything about. Xen holds a steel canister on his saddle to hold his supply of water for use with his magic and such! Other than that, he sports two laser pistols, a sniper rifle, and a set of MK III Everfree Scout Barding currently, and hopes to someday upgrade to the more powerful Power Armor. His Cutie Mark is of a Yin-Yang symbol in the shape of a snowflake! Personality Socially awkward from spending most of his life inside a computer simulation and being aware of the wasteland outside. Abilities A jack of all trades, but master of none. Magic-wise, he specializes in ice spells. Category:Characters Category:RPG Games Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (The Iron Prince)